


Stupid People in Love at Jitters

by orphan_account



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: F/M, Gen, jitters, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-10
Updated: 2014-12-10
Packaged: 2018-02-28 22:21:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2749262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This piece was a lot different than the others I've written--it's a casual onlooker watching Felicity and Oliver interact. Hope you guys like it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stupid People in Love at Jitters

Miranda sighed, glancing at the clock. She still had three hours left of her shift, and she was exhausted.

It wasn’t good enough that she had woken up to nothing but a “Thanks for last night,” text from… well, whatever his name was, but now she had spent the entire day looking at happy couples and she was done. So fed up, she almost punched the two idiots ordering coffee like it was an appetizer to an entire night of sex. It didn’t even matter that it was Iris taking care of them and not her. They were sickeningly in love—made her want to puke.

"Seriously?" the blonde laugh in disbelief, "Plain black coffee?"

"It’s how I like it!" the man protested, a helpless smile filling his face as he gazed in admiration at the girl. If it wasn’t for the lovestruck-puppy face he was wearing, Miranda might have appreciated how incredibly toned and gorgeous he was. Well, okay, she still noticed it. But begrudgingly—after all. He was happy, with his ridiculously buff arms and his gorgeous girlfriend.

"You can pick any coffee here—they have a list of like 30 different kinds!” the girl protested, laying a hand on his arm. Miranda rolled her eyes as the mans gaze shot instantly to where her hand lay on his arms. She could basically smell the hormones flare across the room. 

Jake tapped her on the shoulder, “What the hell are you glaring at?” he laughed, tossing a rag over his shoulder.

"Does everyone in here just seem… annoyingly in love to you?” She asked, eyes still on the couple. Jake scoffed a laugh.

"Ever the optimist," he commented, banging his shoulder into hers.

"Seriously, look at them,” Miranda gestured to the dark haired man and light woman, “Are they even aware Iris is right there? I’m surprised they’re not banging on the table already!”

"I think you’re exaggerating," Jake laughed, but continued to watch the couple over Miranda’s shoulder, both of them entranced.

"See what I mean?!" Miranda exclaimed after a minute.

"Well, I don’t blame him for looking at her like that," Jake said mischievously, looking down at Miranda, "She’s smoking.”

He whistled, smirking, and ducking out of the way just in time to miss the empty to-go cup Miranda flung at him.

He was right though—she was beautiful. And he was gorgeous. They were a match made in heaven—or maybe hell. Cause what two people could be that wonderfully perfect together?


End file.
